A Whole New World
by LiteratureLover424
Summary: This story follows a girl named Hunny, her years at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and the people she meets along the way. Rated T for later chapters. The summary sucks sorry.


** CHAPTER ONE**

** "Swish,Thump!" I ran downstairs and slid on my knees to the mail-slot in the door.**

** "It's here! Mum come quick!" I stared down at the letter with wide eyes. It was a cream colored envelope with a crimson seal and it had Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry written on it in elegant script. **

** "Is that it sweetie, is it really here?" My Mum came running downstairs in only a towel.**

** "Yeah see look Mum." I handed her the envelope and she let out a high pitched squeal. "Oh sweetie this is great, here hurry and open it." I took one last long look at the beautiful envelope and then ripped it open. I pulled the letter out and eagerly began reading it. **

_Dear Ms. Hunny Johnson, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress_

** "I got in, Oh My God I got in!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **

** "Oh Hunny that's great I'm so happy for you!" My Mum gave me a big hug and the smell of her lavender body wash filled my nostrils. "Bleh, Mum you smell horrible."I hated the smell of lavender but for some reason it was my Mum's favorite scent. **

** "Oh sorry Hunny I forgot." She quickly let me go and went up stairs to finish getting dressed. I stared at the letter in awe for a couple more minuets and then I fan up to my room. I flopped down on my bed and pulled my pink Hello Kitty Phone to me. I quickly dialed the number my finger knew by heart. My best friend Nick answer on the fourth ring. **

** "Hey Hunny what's up?" Nick's slightly rough voice said on the other line. **

** "I have some important news for you." I tried to to keep my voice as neutral as possible. I was really excited about being accepted to Hogwarts but I knew Nick wasn't so keen on idea of me going to a, well a "strange mystic school" is the way he put it. If you haven't guessed alreay Nick is a muggle but he knows about my powers and that my late farther had powers. **

** "Hello earth to Hunny, what's the news?" Nick's annoyed voice cut though my thinking and I realized I most seem like an idiot spacing out like that. **

** "Oh yeah sorry, so um I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts today."I said shyly.**

** "Oh." Was his replay but I could hear the anger in his voice.**

** "Nick you know that I have wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since I found out I had powers." **

**"I know Hunny, I'm just worried about you going off by yourself."**

** "I'll be fine Nick." **

**"Promise?" **

**"I promise Nick."**

** "Okay, so when do you leave?"**

** "September 1." **

**"But that's only a week from now!"**

**"I know Nick isnt it great." **

**"Yeah great, Listen I have to go." Nick hung up before I could even say goodbye. **

**"Nick." I sighed. Nick was my best friend and always would be but I have always wanted a friend who understood when I talked about magic stuff. Well there was no use pouting about it. If Nick wasn't going to be mature about it then I wasn't going to try to make him understand. **

** The Next Day In Diagon Alley **

** Okay so maybe not thinking about Nick was easier said then done. Even though I was really excited to finally be getting the supplies for my first year at Hogwarts I couldn't get the thought of Nick's annoyed voice out of my head. I was at Flourish and Blotts getting books and my mom was at Madam Malkin's paying for my robes. I was just leaving when I ran into a wall. **

**"Sorry." Said the wall making me jump. Wait, the wall talked!? I looked up and my eyes met the most dazzeling blue eyes I have ever seen. The eyes belonged to a stunningly beautiful tall boy **

**"Are you okay?" The boy asked me with a bemused look on his face. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, sorry." My whole face turned red and I quickly ran away but not quick enough to miss him chuckle behind me.**_ Oh My God, that was totally humilating at least I'll never see him again. _

** "Hunny!" I turned around to see my Mum running after me.**

** "Hunny, what's wrong I left Madam Malkin's just in time to see you run out of Flourish and Blotts." Her face was filled with concern. **

** "I'm fine Mum I just got caught up in the crowd. Are we done?" I'm glad my voice didn't squeak when I lied. I love my Mum but I didn't want to tell her that I was running because I ran into a handsome boy and I was a total idiot in front of him. **

** "Yeah Hunny that's the last of it. Come on let's go home, we still have a lot of things to get ready before you leave on Tuesday." She was right we had only six days left till I leave for Hogwarts and I still had tons to do. **

** "Sigh." This was going to be a long week.**


End file.
